


Pandas Are Still Bears

by Hetalia1912



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Assassin Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, I'm Bad At Titles, Japanese Korean Daesung, Korean-American Youngbae, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Seungri has mixed heritage, Singer Youngbae, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Underground Rapper Jiyong, Work In Progress, Yakuza Seungri, ot5 is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Pandas Are Still Bears

**9:40 PM**

"Seungri-ah?"

Seungri looked up."What is it hyung?"Daesung ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh."Hyung?"He asked when the older failed to reply."What is it?"He repeated."Is something wrong?"

Daesung shook his head."No it's not that."He sighed."It's just..."

Seungri cocked his head to the side in confusion."Hyung"?

"The boss needs to talk to you about something."_Oh._

_That explains a lot._


End file.
